


Say Something

by toodeepinfandoms



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:37:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8194019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toodeepinfandoms/pseuds/toodeepinfandoms
Summary: Spamano Songfic. Based on an APH CMV linked below!
CMV: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=O0qCO66yjYc
Cowritten with my friend Lovi-Vargas on Wattpad





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Again this story can also be found on my Wattpad: toodeepinfandoms
> 
> Also, all the Spanish may not be perfect, it is my second language after all.

"Oi tomato bastard, I'm going to go out for a while with mia fratello," said the Italian.

"Here take this~" The spaniard replied and as he gave his little tomato a turtle pendant. "Don't miss me too much amore," the Spaniard replied. Romano rolled his eyes "Never going to happen idioto." and headed out the door into his brothers Ferrari and they took off. Spain returned to the couch and flipped through channels on the television, munching on tomatoes. Nothing seemed to be wrong. There was a knock at the door and a letter slipped through the mail slot on the door. The Spaniard took no notice to it and continued flipping through channels. What he was not aware of though, was that that letter was very important.

After a few hours of watching cartoons and Spanish dramas, Spain finally decided to go find out what that letter was. He went over to the door and picked up the letter and took it back to the kitchen to open it. Slicing open the envelope and pulling out the neatly folded paper within he opened up the paper to read what was on it. First thing that stood out on the page was the title in bold... "Reino de España: Abolished".

"N-no! Th-this can't be happening!" the Spaniard cried out to nothing. Not daring to read the rest he crumbled it into a ball and left it on the counter heading to the bathroom.

"No esto posiblemente no podía estar pasando a mí. No ahora, ni nunca!" He cried into the mirror as he set his elbows on the counter and put his face in his hands, starting already to feel like he was fading into nothing. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que ser yo?" He questioned to no one. Sitting down in the corner now he finds his phone and tries to call Romano to tell him the news but all that he got was voice mail.

"Roma, I need you to come home... please..." was what Spain left as a message to his dear Romano. Emerging from the bathroom he stumbled down the stairs as his memories flashed by him. From his pirate days, when he first got Romano, all of his adventures chasing Romano and trying to rescue him from countless other nations. To when he asked Romano to go out with him and gave him a turtle pendant, their first date, holding each other when they slept soundly in each other's arms. All of the kisses and hugs and cuddle sessions slipping away with him.

"Te amo Romano..." he smiled at his last thoughts of his dear amore before slipping away soundlessly into an eternal sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Romano finally has a chance to check his phone and he looks at it seeing the Spaniard called and left a message. He listens "Roma, I need you to come home... please..." at these words he gets worried and tells Veniziano that he needs to go home right then and the two bolt to the car as Veniziano drives his worried brother home.

A few minutes later they arrive at the house and Romano bursts through the door.

"Bastardo! Where are you?!" the Italian yells as he looks around the house before spotting a crumbled up paper on the counter. Carefully uncrumbling the paper he reads it, "Reino de España: Abolished." His hand slowly going to his mouth piecing together what it meant before realizing what it truly meant.

"SPAIN!" The Italian cried out as he left the kitchen to go look upstairs tears welling in his eyes. But seeing only too late the Spaniards body, limp and cold, on the floor at the base of the steps. He slowly approached it as his voice cracked.

"S-Spain..." Romano fell to his knees tears flowing down his cheeks as he held his lifeless lover close to him. "P-please... s-say something to m-me..." he begged wishing he had gotten there sooner.

Memories flooding his mind of all of the times they shared. The exchanging of I love you would end, the warm embraces ceasing. Long days out in the sun napping together, no more.

"D-damn it Spain... I- I love you..." he cries more and stays like that for a while before standing up gently placing the Spaniard back down. Bolting up the stairs to grab the Spanish flag he hid under his bed and his turtle pendant and then returning to the Spaniard placing the flag over him and putting the turtle pendant on wiping the tears from his face.

\-------After a few days------

Romano kneels down next to his lover's tombstone placing the flowers down shedding a tear.

"Caio, bastardo. It's not the same without you here with me... your stupido friends miss you but not as much as I do..." shedding another tear smiling softly as he starts to sing quietly. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy, when skies are gray" pauses for a bit smiling softly at the thought of the Spaniard "you'll never know dear, know much I love you" hangs his head struggling a bit to finish "so please don't take... my sunshine... away..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is credited to my friend Lovi-Vargas for writing.

Romano normally had forgotten about Spain's death and thought he was still there. Sometimes he would be in the tomato field picking tomatoes and he would feel gentle nips against his ear and down his neck. 

He would smile a bit and giggle. "oi! Toni stop it!" 

He would turn to elbow him in the chest, but only punched air. 

His expression would change from happy, to regretful and sad. He dropped his arm and looked down at his lap. Tears stream down his face and he angrily storms into the house,slamming the door shut and then locking himself in Spain's old room. 

Though he told others that he had gotten over Toni's death but deep down, he knew he could never forget. At other points when he was alone he would yell, "Tomato bastard! I'm hungry!" Or when a tree branch would hit the window and make a crashing sound, he would roll his eyes and walk to where he heard it. He would start to say, "Jesus tomato bastard what did you do this time-", and end up breaking down crying or in an angry fit when he realized, his lover who he loved oh so much, was gone. 

Only a few months had passed by since Spain had been taken over and Antonio died. Romano had gone mute, and refused to eat or drink. He would just sit and stare at the wall gloomily. Days passed with nothing but emptiness looming about the Italians heart. Nothing had happened until one day, Romano gave up. 

He had just gotten in a fight with his Fratello and lost. He stormed into his house, and into his bathroom where he locked himself in. Tears began streaming down his face as he scavenged for his pill bottle. He pulled out a bottle, filled with pills.

"I'm on my way Toni...", he said through sobs and poured almost half the bottle in his mouth. He swallowed it with some wine. He began to cough and sputter up blood. He slid down the wall of the bathroom and smiled with what he could. 

"Te..amo..tomate..bastardo.." he mustered as his honey gold eyes shut for the last time, his final breath escaping in a sigh. 

Black was all he saw...

Romano woke with a jolt. A white light blinded his eyes and he looked around. "Where-"  
He was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Romanito, Is that you?" Romano turned around to see a figure with familiar brown curls and crisp emerald eyes. There was something protruding from his back that looked like..feathers.. He ran over and quickly hugged the Italian.

"Romanito, I missed you.."

Romano was in tears.He looked at the Spaniard. "T-Toni..?" "Sí" He smiled for the first time in a long time and hugged him. "Te amo te amo te amo" Romano couldn't stop repeating. Spain had the same goofy grin plastered on his face. 

"Te amo,Lovi. Por siempre"


End file.
